Battle of Bees
Battle of Bees, or BOB is an object show fan-fic by Molly Bee. It about 20 bees competing for a Rainbow Beehive. Sypnosis Somewhere in the Earth, several bees live together and know each other. They seem to have a normal life and they are all anthropomorphic. Everything was normal until when a book called B. Book announced that he is hosting a new camp and the bees were perfect contestants to him. The competition sparked for the Rainbow Beehive, which has 5 star diners, a 10 story hotel, an action park, and the winner chooses who comes and who doesn't. Tokens The tokens in this show is made up of honey and super honey. Bee Win Token Costs 5 honey. Halves your votes during elimination. Revenge Token Costs 1 super honey. Halves your votes and is given to a player of your choice. Revenge Token II Costs 13 honey. Takes all your votes and is given to a player of your choice. Contestants *Gaster Blaster (in bee suit) *Justa Bee *Daisy Bee *Jenny Bee *Jenna Bee *Benny Bee *Ashlee Bee *David Bee *Dora Bee *Molly Ann Bee *Sydni Bee *Mason Bee *Demon Bee *Dead Bee *Kitty Bee *Blocky Bee *Gabby Bee *Blossom Bee *Jack Bee *Levi Bee Episode 1: "The Battle BEEginning" (Under construction!) Daisy Bee: "Hey Dead Bee, want to do something?" Justa Bee: "Uh, Daisy Bee? Dead Bee is dead, so he can't do stuff with you." Daisy Bee: "You want to do things with me?" (Justa Bee walks away a little bit before Demon Bee jumps in) Justa Bee: "I'm already playing with Molly Ann-" (Demon Bee jumps in) Demon Bee: "SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIPS DAISY BEE WITH LIKE-" Gabby Bee: "OMG! Demon Bee, like calm yourself, literally, like right now!" (Demon Bee kills Gabby Bee by shredding her into pieces by a weed-whacker that he's holding) (A book falls on the ground) Justa Bee: "A book just fell on the ground. I'll check it out." (book finally appears with arms and legs) Justa Bee: "Wow. So who are you." B. Book: "Hi! I am B. Book, and I'm hosting a new show. It's called the Battle of Bees, and you guys are the perfect group to compete! The winner will have a EXTRAORDINARY Rainbow Beehive, which has 5 star diners, a 10 story hotel, an action park, and the winner chooses who comes and who doesn't." Justa Bee: "This seems awesome!" Molly Ann Bee: "I've been dying to have that all my life!" B. Book: "So yeah, to get to our first challenge, you must form 4 teams of 5." Justa Bee: "Hey girlfriend, you want to BEE on the same team as me?" Molly Ann Bee: "Of course, boyfriend!" Justa Bee: "I'm gonna chose my friends Jack and Levi to be on my team." Molly Ann Bee: "Okay." Justa Bee: "Jack Bee and Levi Bee, come on over!" Jack Bee: "Yeah, Justa!" Levi Bee: "My man!" Mason Bee: "Oh come on, I wanted to be with Jack and Levi!" Molly Ann Bee: "We're currently on our last member of the team. So do you want to be part of it?" Gaster Blaster Bee: "I'm already on a team with Mason Bee." Molly Ann Bee: "Okay." Molly Ann Bee: "Hey, Justa? You wanna choose Kitty Bee to be on our team? She's very, very cute!" Justa Bee: "Why should we? This team is nearly full and Gaster Blaster said that he wants to be with Kitty Bee." Molly Ann Bee: But isn't Gaster Blaster too dangerous to be with-" Justa Bee: "No, no, no. He whispered to me that he has a crush on Kitty Bee." Molly Ann Bee: "Okay? He really said that?" Justa Bee: "Yes." Molly Ann Bee: "You want to choose Blocky Bee?" Justa Bee: "Fine." Molly Ann Bee: "B. Book! Our team is full!" B. Book: "Fill this paper out and team will be verified." (Molly fills out paper) Molly Ann Bee: "DONE!" B. Book: You're Team 1 for now. Gaster Blaster Bee: "I choose Kitty Bee, and the Jennies. Our team is full. (Gaster Blaster Bee fills out paper, after being given by B. Book) B. Book: You're Team 2 for now. David Bee: "Aw, seriously?" Dora Bee: "Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da" Gabby Bee: "I choose David Bee, Dora Bee, Benny Bee and Dead Bee. We're formed" (Gabby Bee fills out paper, after being given by B. Book) B. Book: "You're the third team to be formed." Ashlee Bee: "So now, I'm left with Daisy, Sydni, Blossom, & Demon Bee. Daisy Bee: "Why was I chosen last?" Sydni Bee: "You're a noob." Ashlee Bee: "True." B. Book: "Okay, so all teams are formed so, teams shall be NAMED! Chronological order." Team 1 is named The Bronze Beavers. Team 2, is named The Blasting Bees. Team 3, is named The DB's, and Team 4, is named The Blooming Bees. Demon Bee: "Why am I on a team full of girls?" Daisy Bee: "I want to do something!" Category:Fan Fiction Pages Category:BOB Category:Bee Category:BFDI